elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alduin (Skyrim)
Alduin (also called the World Eater or the Nordic God of Destruction), is a massive dragon whose return was foretold by the prophetic Elder Scrolls. His triumph will mean Tamriel's destruction. Characteristics Alduin is the Nordic opposite of Akatosh, and only superficially resembles his counterpart in the Nine Divines. For example, Alduin's Title, The World Eater, comes from myths that depict him as the horrible, ravaging fire storm that destroyed the last world to begin this one. Nords therefore see the God of Time as both creator and harbinger of the apocalypse. He is not the chief of the Nordic pantheon but its wellspring, albeit a grim and frightening one. The prophecy of Alduin is fortold on Alduin's wall, which is located in-game at Sky Haven Temple, the last refuge of the Blades. The wall prophisizes civil unrest after the murder of the High King of Skyrim and the destruction of Tamriel. Alduin summons with him the vanquished souls of the Nordic people to invade Skyrim, the vanquished souls taking on the forms of ferocius dragons. In TES lore it is said that only a Dovahkiin (Dragonborn) can defeat the enraged god Alduin by harnessing the power of the dragon in the form of dragon shouts to ultimately destroy him in one final battle of titanic proportions, restoring peace to the land of Skyrim and Tamriel at large. The vanquished souls that Alduin brought with him however shall always remain in the realm of the living as a constant threat to the sons of Skyrim. He calls himself the first-born of Akatosh, which would mean he is a actually seperate being than Akatosh but still is related to him. He feels it's his birthright to dominate the world with his dragons. thumb|300px|left|Alduin Final Battle History Alduin was the first dragon to take part in interracial spit roast, among many that ruled over men and mer for the dragons had the Voice while the men and mer did not have it. The dragons viewed men and mer as lesser races and not worthy of their time but soon in a event to be called the Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords and some learned how to use the Voice. On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time albeit unintentionally and would not return until the 4E 201. Dragon Speech "Zu'lu Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" "I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in (the) World!" "Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!" "(All sky) mortal! Your pride will be humble(d)!" "Nust wo ni qiilaan ten kos duaan." "They who not conform(or something, like that-_-) will be dishonor(ed)." During A Blade In The Dark mission: "Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" Sahloknir! ? ? Dragon ? ! "Slen Tiid Vo!" Flesh Time Un! "Sahloknir, Krii daar joore." Sahloknir, Kill this joor- mortal? re- fool? During the attack on Helgen: "Toor.. Shul!" Gallery Alduin Attack.jpg|Concept art of Alduin attacking. Alduin Concept Art (Skyrim).jpg|Concept art of Alduin. Alduins Fire.jpg|Concept art of Alduin sptting fire The final boss battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTz_gpxGjqo de:Alduin Category:Deities Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Speak